Altair
'Abilities' ---- Gunpuku no Himegimi (Military Uniform Princess) Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive (Otherworldly Creation) - 'Altair is affected by different worlds, innately reduces her Attack Damage by 10%. *Passive (Sabers Manipulation) - ''Altair can control a total of 40 sabers and she always moves 10 of them around herself passively (the other 30 sabers will be stored in the different dimensions). When she performs basic attacks at melee range, she will not consume any saber. Each time she performs a basic attack at long range, she will consume 1 saber she stores in the different dimensions. When the number of sabers in the different dimensions is insufficient, she will not be able to perform long-ranged basic attacks. *''Passive (Unique Base Attack Speed) - ''Altair's base attack speed is higher than other heroes by 1.0 attack per second and her maximum attack speed can reach 3.5 attacks per second. *''Passive (Saber Storage) - ''Altair will receive 2 sabers every second. After all sabers in the different dimensions are used, she will start using the sabers that move around her. If the number of sabers that move around is less than 10, the sabers will no longer appear until she has at least 10 sabers. *''Passive (Offensive Stance) - ''In Offensive Stance, each saber that moves around Altair will deal 10 + AD physical damage to all enemies hit. *''Passive (Defensive Stance) - ''In Defensive Stance, Altair will gain 10% Damage Reduction, but the stance will reduce Altair's Attack Damage by 10% in exchange (both Damage Reduction buff and ATK Reduction debuff work even when Altair has sabers less than 10). *''Note - ''When receiving sabers, the stacks will be separated into 10 Sabers and 30 Sabers. The stacks of 10 Sabers will be restored first until reaching 10 stacks and then Altair will start restoring other 30 stacks for 30 Sabers. The stacks of 10 Sabers are representing for sabers that move around Altair and the stacks of 30 Sabers are representing for sabers that are stored in the different dimensions. ---- Blades of All Creations (Offensive Stance) Q Cost: 30 / 35 / 40 / 45 / 50 Mana Cooldown: 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 seconds'' *''Available only while in Offensive Stance *''Passive - ''When Altair has at least 10 sabers and she's within Offensive Stance, she can use the Active of this skill. *''Active - ''Consumes 10 sabers to shoot a saber in a targeted direction every 0.1 seconds for a total of 10 sabers within 1 second, each 0.1 seconds deals 8/16/24/32/40 + AD physical damage to all enemies the sabers hit through. Altair is able to move freely while shooting sabers. If Altair has at least 20 sabers upon casting this skill, Altair will perform Boost Mode, consuming 20 sabers, seperating a shooting line of swords from the exactly same line as the skill indicator to the left and right sides of the skill indicator, and doubling the number of sabers she shoots in a targeted direction (1 saber every 0.1 seconds for each side of shooting line, for a total of 20 sabers within 1 second). In Boost Mode, each saber deals 10/20/30/40/50 + AD physical damage to all enemies the sabers hit through. *''Note - ''This skill shares the same cooldown with Blades of All Creations (Defensive Stance) Q. *''Note - ''While shooting sabers in Boost Mode the visual effect of sabers and the actual hitbox of the skill damage will be adjusted from the exact same line as the skill indicator to the left and right sides of the skill indicator, meaning the skill will not be able to hit targets that stay between both shooting lines. Blades of All Creations (Defensive Stance) Q Cost: 30 / 35 / 40 / 45 / 50 Mana Cooldown: 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 seconds'' *''Available only while in Defensive Stance *''Passive - ''When Altair has at least 10 sabers and she's within Defensive Stance, she can use the Active of this skill. *''Active - ''Consumes 10 sabers to arrange them in a saber-array formation in front of her as a barrier, the barrier will follow around her facing-direction and last for 3 seconds. The barrier will block all projectiles launched by enemies while increasing Altair's Movement Speed by 12%/14%/16%/20%. If Altair has at least 20 sabers upon casting this skill, the barrier will become Enhanced Mode barrier, consuming 10 extra sabers and merging all sabers into a shield buff on Altair that nullifies all projectiles hit for 3 seconds. *''Note - ''This skill shares the same cooldown with Blades of All Creations (Offensive Stance) Q. ---- Cause & Effect (Offensive Stance) W Cost: ''- Cooldown: '5 seconds *Available only while in Offensive Stance' *Passive - ''Within Offensive Stance, Altair can use all skills and passive effect of Offensive Stance. *''Active - ''Altair switches to Defensive Stance, arranging her sabers into a Defensive Stance and increasing Altair's Armor and Magic Resist by 8/16/24/32/40 for 3 seconds. *''Note - ''This skill shares the same cooldown with Cause & Effect (Defensive Stance) W. Cause & Effect (Defensive Stance) W Cost: ''- Cooldown: '5 seconds *Available only while in Defensive Stance' *Passive - ''Within Defensive Stance, Altair can use all skills and passive effect of Defensive Stance. *''Active - ''Altair switches to Offensive Stance, arranging her sabers into an Offensive Stance and accelerating the rotation speed of the 10 sabers that move around Altair by 1.2/1.4/1.6/1.8/2.0 times for 3 seconds. *''Note - ''This skill shares the same cooldown with Cause & Effect (Offensive Stance) W. ---- Outline Origin E Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana ' Cooldown: '''12 seconds *''Available only while in Offensive Stance *''Active - ''Generates 4 sabers in the different dimensions before unleashing a sonic wave around Altair, dealing 40/80/120/160/200 + AD physical damage to all enemies hit, knocking them back and reducing their Movement Speed by 20%. *''Note - ''This skill shares the same cooldown with The Vicissitudes of Fortune E. The Vicissitudes of Fortune E Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana ' Cooldown: '''12 seconds *''Available only while in Defensive Stance *''Active - ''Generates 4 sabers in the different dimensions before applying the Causality Reversal buff on Altair for 1.75 seconds. The next attack from an enemy hero on Altair while within the buff duration will reflect 40%/45%/50%/55%/60% of the damage to the attacker. If the reflected damage exceeds 100, it will stun the attacker for 0.75 seconds. If the reflected damage doesn't exceed 100, it will reduce the attacker's Movement Speed and Attack Speed by 20%. Altair receives only 70%/65%/60%/55%/50% of the reflected damage. *''Note - ''This skill shares the same cooldown with Outline Origin E. ---- Fate Reconstruction R ''Cost: '''100 Mana ' Cooldown: '''80 seconds *Active - 'Instantly restores 20 sabers, gains 15%/25%/35% Damage Reduction for 3 seconds. The damage received during the duration will be recorded. When receiving the next damage within the duration, Altair will restore her Health by 40%/60%/80% of the previously recorded last damage. ---- 'Skins''' ---- Category:Heroes